1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a replacement cover for use with a wall mounted thermostat and includes illuminating means for the thermostat dials and magnifying means to enlarge the view of the thermostat dials.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Wall mounted thermostats are commonplace, particularly in residential buildings and small office buildings. Such thermostats are generally circular or rectangular in shape. The circular shaped thermostat devices include a wall mounted base and a rotatable sub-assembly which is secured to the wall mounted base and which carries a centrally positioned dial having indicator readings for the existing temperature and having indicator readings for the temperature at which the thermostat is "set". A cover is provided having a transparent opening through which the indicator readings may be viewed.
One of the shortcomings of the existing wall mounted, circular thermostats is that the indicator readings are frequently difficult to observe--particularly for elderly operators whose vision lacks the acuity of youth, and particularly for wall mounted, circular thermostats which are located in poorly lighted halls or rooms. Such thermostats are frequently inspected and frequently reset. It is commonplace to lower the thermostat setting at nighttime and during periods when the thermostat-controlled living space is unoccupied. The thermostat settings are increased during the daytime and early evening when the thermostat-controlled living space is occupied.
A transparent convex magnifier lens with mounting elements has been sold to be attached to the existing cover of a circular thermostat. This device provides visual magnification but does not resolve the problems of thermostats which are mounted in poorly-lighted locations. Also, the available add-on magnifier lens is not aesthetically attractive.